ɔ н ø  ɔ н ø
by iiWishes-Chann
Summary: "I didn't want to use force, but all the options lead to it," he said gruffly, turning me around and pushing me onto the wall. My heart was thumping wildly, trying to push him away. "Step away from the girl, and you won't get hurt."- CONTESTSHIPPING!


**HEELLLOOOOO**

**yes, I'm alive!**

**vance: and yet, you're still gonna be dead. **

**sora: you're right about that, vance. **

**wish: I'm so sorry I haven't updated my other story. D: **

**I've been having HUGE writers, and my ipod doesn't have internet anymore, so I can't post all the stories I've written... I even have one about Vocaloid...**

**and besides, after reading over my work, I've decided to- **

**sora: does this mean it's discontinued?**

**wish: NO. Let me finish. ._.**

**vance: pshhh .''**

**wish: it just means i'm gonna start rewriting it. =/ it's grammar is horrible, and the thing always flies off track.**

**Well, back to this one/and/or/two shot...**

**Yeah, one of my favorite pairings. Contestshipping all the way~!**

**It's not very long, though. And i wrote it for a project, but i liked it.**

**it's supposed to be longer, but i had to rush it at the end. =/**

**THAT'S why it's gonna be a two shot. =3**

**sora: SO wait,**

**wish: hm?**

**vance: are you just abandoning us?**

**nope. Now, someone do the disclaimer.**

**sora's saur: Bulba! Bulbasaur bulba bulbasur! [Me! iiWishes-chann does not own pokemon!]**

* * *

><p>It's never easy living when you know you're going to die.<p>

Practically impossible, actually, without contemplating how the afterlife would be. Firstly, let me explain myself. My name is May Birch, the sole heir of the Birch companies around the regions. The only problem was...? Perfect guess. I'm not inheriting it. Actually, it's not possible. Why? Because my heart is weak and has heart attacks every two damn seconds. Yeah, every day I wonder whether I die tomorrow, or die today. The next day, probably. My heart disease won't let me last long. I looked outside my hospital window, smiling at the slowly falling autumn leaves. They could fly anywhere, get cracked but still not be broken and live happy lives. Well, on the floor, though. A beautifly flew in through the window, and landed on my shoulder. "Hello there beautifly..." I said, smiling. The bug type had been with me since I was little, tending to make sure I didn't have another seziure or something. I had heard that in another world, beautiflies only live for one day. Kind of ironic to have a beautifly, isn't it?

The beautifly had come a few years ago, and ever since it was able to move from being in the cocoon, the bug had been keeping me company. No one bothered to come. Not even my so called 'parents.' I hadn't caught the beautifly, it just came. Being stuck in this room was tiresome... I needed escape. "Beautifly, come with me?" she asked, and the small beautifly nodded thoughtfully, floating and gliding, landing on her arm. She didn't know if it was a male or a female, but it was possible it was a female. No one, not even her parents, had treated her with the kindness the bug showed her.

May nodded softly, and slowly got up, breathing deeply and softly. Yeah, it hurt, to breathe like that, but it helped. _'Don't put strain on your body_.' the doctors said, _'You'll die faster_.' Hmph. I doubt it. Last year, they said I'd die by middle February of last year. Guess what? I'm still alive. I honestly think the doctors want to kill me so that they can get their million dollars or whatever. I rolled my eyes from the thought, lifting my bed up and retrieving the clothing from under it. I went into the bathroom, and instantly ran outside, grabbing my pink and white hat from the hat rack. The pokemon flew next to me gently; my small heals softly clicking and clacking on the floor softly. My white dress fluttered behind me, making me seem as if part of the wall. It was good enough camouflage until I got outside, where I'd have to take everything slowly and at my own pace. My hat covered my face from view, making me seem as if a complete and different stranger. I smiled to myself as the butterfly pokemon flew next to me. Exiting the place swiftly and quietly, I look around. Nope, no one outside. I quickly walked away like a deer.

I walked down the streets swiftly and softly, daydreaming. The beautifly was on my head, sitting and looking around from up there. I blinked. _Why do I feel as if someone is watching me?_I thought, looking around nervously. Beautifly was gone. "Eh? Beautifly?" I asked. Looking around worriedly, I frowned. It must've gone somewhere to do something… I thought looking around again. "Hey there little girl, want to have some fun?" I heard and I turned around, blinking. My eyes turned wide. A burly man who looked incredibly frightening loomed behind me. My eyes narrowed. "No thank you," I said sharply, my eyes practically slits as I turned around, starting to walk away quickly, but a hand grabbed my arm. "I didn't want to use force, but all the options lead to it," he said gruffly, turning me around and pushing me onto the wall. My heart was thumping wildly, trying to push him away.

"Step away from the girl, and you won't get hurt."

I blinked, looking over to where I heard the voice. A guy with grass green hair and bright green eyes stood there, looking even more intimidating than the man. The guy was a few centimeters taller than me— not too many but enough notice a difference in height. I looked at him and then at the man, wondering how the hell he'd be able to take him down. "Ha. As if a little boy like you could beat me," he said, and the guy flinched. "Let go of her." he said, an edge to his voice. The man started squeezing my arm roughly, putting me in front of him. "You move and I'll break her neck." he said, putting a hand on my neck. I was shivering and twitching every few seconds. I felt extremely woozy...

"Then that just means I don't need to move," he said, concentrating hard on the guy. A huge blast of wind hit him, knocking him to the side. I gasped, crumpling to the floor, putting a hand on my left side. The guy ran over to me, a worried expression on his face. "Another heart attack?" he asked, putting two arms under my body and picking me up effortlessly (I was roughly 100 pounds— too skinny on my standards), carrying me and taking a few seconds to get adjusted to the new weight. I blinked, drowsy. "Sleep," he said, "You need it." I nodded softly, feeling strangely comforted by the guy by his voice. Closing my eyes, I relaxed my muscles, falling into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up slowly, my eyes still closed. I moved a bit, and inhaled deeply. Then I remembered what had happened, and my eyes snapped open. I was still a bit drowsy. I was back in the hospital, bandage on my arm. After a few seconds, I realized I was wearing a face mask for oxygen. I twisted my body to lay on my right side, and the guy from earlier was there. "And I guessed correctly. It was another heart attack," he said, and I blinked at him confusedly. Opening my mouth to speak, I studied him again. "Who are you?" I asked, and he chuckled. He walked over to me, bending down and sitting on his heel. "Someone you've known for a long, long time." He said, brushing a strand of hair from my face. I blinked at him with a raised eyebrow. "And who would that be?" I asked, and he blinked. "Drew." He said, staring at her. "Do you remember?" I shook my head unsurely, completely baffled. How could I know him? Sure, I went to school, but I didn't have any friends… And I've missed so many classes; it's unbelievable they haven't kicked me out. He surely didn't come from class, he wasn't normal…

…which reminded me. "Did you control that gust of wind from behind me?" I said, sitting up, grabbing my covers and bringing them closer. I didn't like where this was going. He stood up straight, and I stared up at him from my place on the bed. "Well of course. You didn't think he did it, did you?" his voice held a bitter tone, as if remembering was painful. I blinked. "Of course not, but-""So then why ask?" he said, facing away from her. "I just wanted to make sure." I said, and he turned to me again. "Anyways, are you okay?" he asked, and I nodded softly. "A bit drowsy…" I replied, looking around. _Where is beautifly…? Don't tell me it got lost or something!_ I frowned, starting to get up. "Whoah whoah _whoah_," Drew said, and I blinked at him. "What?" I said, standing up. "You can't just go out again," he said, pushing my shoulders down. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why not?" I said, and his eyebrow went up. "You might have another heart attack or seizure or something." he said, as if I should know that. I blinked. "Well, if you're there, you'll just take me back to the hospital, right?" I said, eyes drooping. He blinked at me. "W-well, yeah I guess, but-" "So I have nothing to worry about." I got off the bed slowly, looking around. "Where's my dress?" "The nurses have it…" he said, and I frowned. "…oh well." I said softly, going to the dresser and taking the clothes inside, going into the bathroom. Although I should've been precautious about him being there, I wasn't very worried, I knew he wouldn't try anything. I barely knew him, but I trusted him…

I came out a few minutes later, fully dressed in another dress, same as the last, but a light blue. No hat, just the dress and shoes. Drew looked up from the magazine he was reading, and his eyebrow rose again. "Okay then," he said, getting up. "Why do you want to go outside?" he asked. I looked at him for a few seconds. "I've got to find a friend of mine; I think it was left behind…" I said, heading over to the door. "'It'?" he questioned. I stayed quiet, walking down the hall with him next to me. It felt strangely familiar…

Walking into the same daylight as earlier, I breathed in deeply again. "Hey, Drew, did you see anything around us before I was… attacked?" I asked, and he looked to clouds. "Nothing that I remember." He said. I frowned. Where could it be? I looked around. It had to be at the park! It was its favorite place… I sprung away from Drew, running toward the park. "Wha- MAY!" I heard, but I kept running. I had to find it… I didn't want to be alone when I died. Sure, Drew was there… but he was probably going to leave the next day. What if beautifly got attacked by some rabid houndoms or something? Blinking back the tears, I tried running faster than before, reaching the park in a couple minutes. I slowed to a stop, breathing heavily. Leaning against a nearby tree, I took in my sightings. I didn't see any beautifly… "Crap…" I mumbled to myself, mentally face palming. I frowned, breathing in and out softly.

I heard steps behind me. "May! What the heck-" Drew shouted, and I turned around. "Ah... Drew…" I said softly. He stopped around 3 feet away from me. "Are you okay?" "Yeah… just dandy, Drew…" I said, trailing off. "Damnit… Where is it…?" I asked, frowning and stomping a foot on the ground. "Where is what?" Drew questioned. I blinked at him. "M-my friend.""Why do you call it 'it' instead of he or she?" he asked. "Well… because I'm not sure whether it's a girl or a guy…" I said, and he stared at me. "What is 'it'?" he asked soothingly. "My only friend…" I said in a low voice, looking down. "A beautifly. It's my only friend, and I don't know where it went..." I said in a monotone voice.

He rolled his eyes. "Silly girl," he said, walking over to me in two strides, "I am the beautifly." he said, cupping my face in his palms and kissing me tenderly on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>May: Review please!~<strong>


End file.
